Majesty's Bedtime Stories
by CD2698
Summary: Unable to put his son to bed due to patrol duties, Robin asks Regina to tuck the boy in and tell him a story. Missing Year OS. Major DimplesQueen


Regina puttered around the room aimlessly. When the thief had asked a favor of her, she had immediately begun to shut him down, until he had mention it involved his little boy, Roland. His rounds were interfering with Roland's bedtime, he'd said, and he needed someone to tuck his boy in and make sure he slept soundly. She'd quickly agreed.

But she felt awkward and out of place now that she was here, and Roland's shyness was only making those feelings worse. Robin had been there when she entered the room, and stayed long enough to explain that Regina would tuck Roland in and help him get to sleep. He'd left in a hurry, a rushed thank issued to her as he flew out the door. That had been almost half an hour ago.

Finally gathering herself, Regina turned to face the young boy and smiled. "Your father said you like to hear a story before you go to bed. Is that true?" she asked gently, walking towards the bed where the boy was sat.

Roland nodded his head sweetly, finally giving her a slight smile. It made her heart jump a little, and Regina felt more confident as she continued to make her way over to him. Ever since she'd rescued him that day in the forest, she'd seen in him a chance to try and fill the hole that losing Henry had left in her heart. Of course he could never replace her absolute love for her son, but Roland could distract her from the hurt, if only for a short while.

Regina stopped just shy of the bed, looking around the room for some sort of book. Roland giggled and she looked at him inquisitively.

"Papa always makes up stories," Roland informed her.

"Of course he does," she huffed.

Suddenly and without warning, she's yanked onto the bed. She let out a startled squeak as she plopped onto the bed, and Roland giggled uncontrollably. She laughed along with him, glad the little boy was warming up to her.

"A story, then," she said, taking the boy in her arms. She peeled back the covers and deposited the him among the pillows before covering him with the blankets and quilts, tucking them around his small body. He smiled she was done, waiting expectantly for her to begin her tale.

"Once upon a time," she started, "there was a brave little knight. One day, the brave little knight was wondering through the woods, when suddenly a great bear fell into his path and charged!"

At this, Regina leaned over and began to tickle the boy. Roland squirmed and laughed, "No, no, no! No, majesty!"

She chuckled and sat back up, continuing her story. "The little knight drew his sword and made ready to fight the bear. The bear growled and howled and swiped at the little knight with its great big paw."

Roland drew up the covers to his chin and sucked in an excited breath. "Is he gonna be okay?" he asked with trepidation.

Regina smiled. "Suddenly, the little knight put away his sword and walked calmly towards the bear. He had seen a large thorn in the bear's paw, and in kindness, pulled out the thorn. The bear was so grateful to the kind little knight that it vowed to protect the knight whenever he called. So the bear bowed to the little knight and rambled back into the woods, and the little knight continued down the path, awaiting his next adventure."

Regina saw the boys eyes begin to droop as she finished, and she stood slowly so as not to jolt him. She walked around the room and blew out the candles save for one on the nightstand. She bent over and kissed the boy's forehead sweetly.

"Sleep well, little knight."

She walked quickly and quietly to the door. She was almost through it when he called out, "Good night, majesty...I love you."

-o0o-

She ran into the thief again the next morning on her way to the council room.

"Your majesty!" he called out, jogging to her side. "Milady, wait."

She turned and faced him in irritation. She was already late to meet with Snow and David, she didn't have time to stop and chat.

"May I help you with something?" she bit out.

He merely smiled at her irritation. "I merely wanted to say thank you for caring for Roland last night," he explained. "You were all he could talk about this morning when he woke."

"I was?" she whispered, all venom gone from her voice.

"Oh yes, went on for hours about how her majesty tells the absolute best stories." He clasped his hands in front of her and tilted his head boyishly. "And since her majesty tells the best stories, Sir Roland has requested that you tuck him in every night I'm gone."

She smiled in pleasure of the knowledge that the young boy had meant what he's said last night in his sleepy haze.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure."


End file.
